The present invention relates to methods for controlling the growth of microbes in an aqueous system. More particularly, it relates to methods of microbial inhibition which entail adding to the system compositions comprising diiodomethyl-p-tolylsulfone (DIMPS) and at least one other component, the composition exhibiting synergy.